Raven: Sleepless In Seattle
Raven: Sleepless In Seattle is a 2009 drama crime action superhero movie set 1 year after Raven: Injustice. Beron has gone to Los Angeles to solve a crime with some friends, leaving Versad and all of his buddies to solve a mystery in the Pacific Northwest. It is the 5th instalment in the Big World: Big Adventures saga, released on September 29. Cast * Adam Weavers - Versad * Stephanie Dickson - Hanso * Andrew Wilson - Danil * Josh Thompson - Sonos * Matthew Cullen - Lenat * Abbie Hull-Steward - Ardhu * Lydia Clark - Dylar * Paige Keeley - Kelpa * Lisa Swanson - Wilsa * Emily Fowler-Parkes - Kesem * Sean McMahon - Anmah * Richard Phillips - Lipra * Shivani Shah - Vansha * Amy Gardiner - Mygar * Nick Hanson - Himself * Lance Pekus - Himself * Dan Yager - Himself * Karson Voiles - Himself * Sandy Zimmerman - Herself * Rose Wetzel - Herself * Joe Hunkler - Thomas The Tank Engine * Michelle Hurtado - Emily The Single Sterling Engine * Thom Niemann - James The Red Engine * Trent Stanley - Gordon The Big Engine * Christopher Ragland - Percy The Small Engine Chapters * Chapter 1: Welcome To Seattle! * Chapter 2: Wake Up, Steam Team! * Chapter 3: Up All Night and Day * Chapter 4: Lisan Murdered! * Chapter 5: A Special Event * Chapter 6: Preparing For The Festival * Chapter 7: Who Pulls Which Cargo? * Chapter 8: Superheroes On The Case! * Chapter 9: A Cool-Off Zone * Chapter 10: Clue Puzzle * Chapter 11: Splashing Around * Chapter 12: The Mystery Driver * Chapter 13: Ready For The Big Day * Chapter 14: The Festival Begins * Chapter 15: The Nightmare Train's Defeat * Chapter 16: Case Closed! * Chapter 17: Party-Time! Songs # It's Gonna Be A Great Day # I Gotta Feeling # Get'cha Head In The Game # Hoop Dee-Doo # Breaking Free # All The Girls Around The World (end credits) # As Lovers Go (end credits) Obstacles # Sonic Swing / Archer Steps # Rolling Log (25 villain fails) # Broken Pipes (32 villain fails) # Jump Hang (30 villain fails) # Lightning Bolts (22 villain fails in qualifying, 14 in finals) # Warped Wall / Mega Wall # Salmon Ladder # Flying Shelf Grab # The Clacker # Invisible Ladder * Power Tower Learning Segments * Truck Trouble * Which Way Should Thomas and Emily Go? * Thomas and the Mast * What Route Should Thomas Take? Trivia * Raven: Sleepless In Seattle marks the second time that The Nightmare Train was painted pink and the second movie that the villain got bullied by the Steam Team. * With 22 of the 454 zombies from Plants vs. Zombies out of the 40 competitors who reached it falling, the Lightning Bolts had the second highest failure rate of any obstacle, just behind the Angry Birds from Philadelphia. * Dave Benson Phillips saying Finding Dory '' mentioned that the next movie in the ''Finding Nemo '' series will be released on June 17, 2016. Cliffhanger '''Cross-fire and electrocution!! Looks like a cool-off zone!' Have our damsels ever been in a greater spot?? For the chilling climax, tune in tomorrow! Same Bat-Time, same Bat-Channel! Kelpa and Hanso, stay away! For your own sakes, stay away!! Results (Qualifying) Power Tower Result Results (Finals) Category:Action Movies Category:Movies Category:Superhero Movies Category:2009 Category:Drama Movies Category:Crime Movies Category:Raven: Sleepless In Seattle Category:Sequels